<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City of Delusion by mileskaane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637373">City of Delusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane'>mileskaane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, F/M, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viago overhears Vladislav with a "guest" but kind of wishes it was him in their place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City of Delusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh yeah just a short little thing i wrote just to try and get me back into the swing of things.</p>
<p>tumblr: mangotv<br/>twitter: tofumuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viago was dusting when the noises started. He’d seen Vladislav slink down the corridor into his room a little earlier, guiding a woman along with him who Viago had presumed wasn’t an intended victim. His assumptions had been correct, the intimate noises of lovemaking beginning to sound out down the echoey halls of the flat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud moan made him freeze, hovering in mid air as he dusted a cobweb away from the top of a door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Vladislav said from inside the room, confusing Viago for a second before he realised that wasn’t directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viago decided he should probably hide from these noises and dropped back to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Vladislav said, clear as day. Viago inhaled sharply. He knew he wasn’t the intended recipient but it was starting to have an effect on him anyway. His trousers began to tighten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grunts and moans bounced off the walls down the corridor and Viago turned around, fully intending to leave when Vladislav said:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A full body shudder worked its way through Viago. Vladislav’s words were completely obscene but that’s what was making him so aroused. His mind now clogged with arousal induced fogginess, he made the probably dumb decision to stick a hand in his now far too tight breeches. Right in the middle of the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to imagine the girl Vladislav probably had stretched out in front of him, touching herself in full view of his predatory gaze. He instead imagined it was him lying there receiving instructions from the older vampire. It was embarrassing how hard he was from hearing a bit of dirty talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viago always was a sucker for being bossed about in the bedroom. He was quite bossy and a little demanding sometimes in everyday life so it was thrilling when someone else took the reins in the bedroom. Hearing those instructions come from the mouth of his longtime housemate really seemed to be doing it for him. Vladislav was intimidating in a sexy way. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about him in a sexual manner before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you good slut, getting close for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viago whimpered as he touched himself faster, not quite able to believe he was really standing here doing this so openly. He really hoped Deacon was preoccupied elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then. Let me see you cum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viago grabbed the only thing in close range to him that could catch semen, the discarded jay cloth from where he was wiping down the table before dusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” he gasped, cumming harder than expected, knees almost buckling. Falling back against the wall, he panted in an attempt to regain composure. He couldn’t quite believe what he’d just done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner than when he’d rearranged himself and began to pretend to clean again whilst collecting his thoughts, did a giggling brunette emerge from Vlad’s room, yelping in surprise as he slapped her arse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Viago murmured, turning away and letting them go past without making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kind of dazed, zoned out almost. Just dusting the same spot over and over thinking about what had just transpired. Because of this, he doesn’t notice Vladislav slinking back down the corridor, stopping just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viago dropped the duster and Vladislav chuckled and retreated to his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>